battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Player versus player
Players can attack any base within 5 levels of theirs. If their level is too far from yours, then it will say that its level is too low/high for you to attack. Ship combat does not suffer from this limitation. Ex. A level 15 player can attack a player that is level 10 up to a player that is level 20 & everything in between. NEEDS UPDATING Ship Combat Unlike Base combat, Ship combat has no level restrictions, and so long as the ship is not moving, it can be attacked by other players. Upon engaging in combat both players are given notice that one of their fleets have entered combat, and given an option to "join" the fight or to "hide" the nofitication. Players typically "join" the fight so that they may both observe the battle and to control their fleets. The fleets are placed some distance apart & their map location depends on the attacking direction. Once the battle begins the fleets will automatically begin to engage each other. Each ship will stop moving when it reaches weapon range for the maximum distance of the longest range weapon equipped. Ex: You have a ship with Mortars & Thud Cannons the ship will stop at Mortar range, not Thud Cannon range. The battle ends when all of one player's ships have been destroyed. If both fleets are destroyed during the battle, it displays a defeat message and triggers a retreat response for both fleets. A draw occurs after 5mins, but only if both players still have active ships. If you accidentally engage a friendly target, both players should direct their fleets to turn around & head away from each other. Ship combat occurs when one fleet engages another fleet while the other fleet is either standing still, guarding a base, salvage, or resource when they try to attack it. When you have mortars equipped you can turn your ships around and moving in the opposite direction. By doing this you kite the enemy. To kite an enemy you keep his lead ship in your maximum attack range, while staying out of his attack range. That way when your mortar shells hit, they will damage all of the other players ships so you can win. See the video below. The Predator Submarine is a good counter to any ship with weapons that have a minimum range bigger than that of the havok torpedoes. The sub disappears, by the time it reappears its within the minimum range of the ship. + Lighweight hull that can submerge itself underwater for a period of time. Great for sneak fleet attacks. This ship is refitable, can only be equiped with underwater weapons and can fire both surfaced and submerged. While the sub is submerged it is invulnerable to ship weapons (except missles when used with laser targetting) and invisible when far enough away. By carefully controlling a sub it is possible to defeat much stronger fleets. NB: The Predator Submarine cannot be a fleet flagship, so you cannot make fleets consisting purely of Predator Submarines. The Predator Submarine takes 4 seconds to repair 1 point of health, instead of just 1. Due to this, it's recommended you don't put armor on it. Base Combat Base combat occurs when one player attacks anothers base. The initial combat starts with any fleets guarding the base, the attacking fleet engages any defending fleets seperately, following the rules of Ship Combat, above. After all defending fleets have been eliminated, or if there are no defending fleets, you engage in Base Combat. Your fleets will appear in 1 of 4 corners of the base, depending on the direction from which you engaged them, and the Battle Timer starts. Your ships appear as if they were in a sea battle, but instead of enemy ships the enemy base appears with all of their structures. Their turrets, resource mines, research, and other buildings are displayed, and can be attacked by your ships, which in turn can be attacked. Now the player defending the base can launch a fleet inside the base itself before the attacker attacks the base. You have 5 minutes to damage the base as much as you can, which is recorded by the Battle Timer at the top of the screen, after which the battle ends and the screen results display both what structures were destroyed and resources plundered from the enemy base. The amount of resources pillaged depends on both the amount of damage dealt to the base and what buildings were destroyed. If resource harvesters were destroyed, you gain the resources that were unbanked in the structures. Warehouses give you 10% of all stored resources when destroyed, and the outpost gives you 20% of all stored resources when destroyed. Ex: A player attacks a base with Outpost 5, & 5 warehouses. 3 Warehouses & the Outpost are destroyed. The attacking player gets 50% of the defending players stored resources, or as much as his fleet can hold up to 500% of his total cargo space. The best base attacking fleet consists of etheir FF's or HH's or any heavy armoured hull with a high resourses capacity, every ship should have full mortars or any other long range weapon although close range ballastic weapons should be attached to take out enemy ships that get to close or quickly destroy close turrents. Every ship should have the best armour you have available to you, Special slots should be either ship speed to out run mortar shells from victory mortars or to increase the range and or damage of the weapons on board the ships you could also increase the armour by reactive armor or other similar specials. 'Is Base Attack/farming always successful?' No. Base attack and farming is not to be taken lightly, some high level players even have recon and prep fleets before the real attack. The success of the attack depends on a lot of factors: #Sector rules #*some sectors have a no hit in sector rule or some other similiar rule. #Alliances #Level of activity #Level of retaliation #Friends #Level difference between attacker & defender #Hull types, ship health (armor), & weapons equipped #Specials equipped on the fleet #Bases defense platforms type mixture, level, & placement Category:Ship Combat Category:Shipyard